Embodiments of the present invention relate to a method for manufacturing an organic device, to an organic device, to an optical display comprising such a device, and to the usage of the optical display as an optical viewfinder.
Organic devices are exemplarily used as organic transistors (OFETs) or organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs). OLEDs exhibit low a current consumption and high flexibility with regard to the field of application. OLEDs may be miniaturized to a degree such that same may be used for display purposes, exemplarily in optical viewfinders of cameras.
Special or specially adapted manufacturing methods are used for manufacturing the very small structures or patterns which are frequently necessitated here, exemplarily in the micrometer range, many of these manufacturing methods being based on classical lithographic processes.
An example of such an adapted manufacturing method is producing a so-called electrode edge protection, exemplarily when producing passive matrix displays. Producing the electrode edge protection takes place by means of lithographic processes. Feed lines and/or edges of electrodes here are covered by an insulating resist which may be patterned lithographically so as to provide a kind of protective film for subsequent manufacturing processes. Examples of resists of this kind are polyamide photoresists, such as, for example, TORAY and photoneece, or conventional photoresists. Of disadvantage in this method is the long-term stability of the passivation and stability towards cleaning procedures, such as, for example, ultrasonic cleaning. Another disadvantage is the fact that water is released as a consequence of temperature influence and/or storage. Additionally, photoresists are only suitable to a limited degree for applications necessitating high transparency, since photoresists are optically visible and typically exhibit a thickness of several micrometers.
A method for connecting microscopic OLEDs in series is described in a patent document (WO 2010/1005844 A2). Here, an insulator is applied in between electro regions produced on a substrate in order to allow edge insulation. A sputtering process performed on a microscopic scale, with the aid of shadow masks, may be employed for this process. Applying the insulator here, however, may take place before applying active layers or connecting structures. However, depositing through a shadow mask is not sufficiently precise for producing small (microscopic) OLED areas, in particular those of special geometries. This is why there is the need for an improved approach.
The object underlying the present invention is providing a concept for manufacturing an organic device which is optimized with regard to manufacturing cost, shaping, electrical and optical characteristics, in particular as regards transparency.